


A good cause

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For us to be a part of.





	A good cause

Our tale starts in The Order of the Phoenix's current secret base, two members Edgar Bones and Gideon Prewett are meeting for the first time. 

Edgar said, "This whole thing is for a good cause, right?"

Gideon assured him, "Of course it is, this is merely the first step in defeating He Who Shall Not Be Named."

Edgar nodded and asked, "Your name is Gideon Prewett, isn't it?"

Gideon smiled. "That it is, and yours is Edgar Bones."

Edgar stated, "It's weird that we've never spoken before."

Gideon beamed, "It's a big organisation."

Edgar noted, "You're a nice dude, Gideon. I wish I had spoken to you before now."

Gideon replied, "In times of crisis, people come together."

Edgar grinned. "Well said."


End file.
